


Засахаренные орешки.

by Scheinbar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar





	Засахаренные орешки.

Северус стоял в чайной лавке и наслаждался ассортиментом. Чай, кофе, шоколад, конфеты, засахаренные орешки... устоять было невозможно. Тем более, что сегодня ему должны были множество журналов, выпуски которых он пропустил, пока изображал злодея. А что может быть лучше увлекательного чтения вместе с десятком-другим кружечек ароматного горячего чая? А ничего не может. 

С такими мыслями Снейп решительно направился в сторону продавца, как путь ему преградила маленькая старушка. Сердито тыкая в него волшебной палочкой, он загнала его в угол между стеллажей, подбадривая себя бодрым похлопыванием сумки по пышному бедру. 

\- Позвольте... - Начал было Северус.

\- А не позволю! Ты! Исчадие ада! - Старушка грозно округлила глаза.

\- Но... - Снейп сконфуженно умолк.

\- Да будь ты проклят, убийца! Кровосос! - Старушка пробормотала заклинание и мир вокруг Северуса стал стремительно увеличиваться в размерах.

=+=

\- Профессор! Профессор! - Поттер влетел в разгромленную лавку, зацепившись аврорской мантией за стеллаж и чуть не грохнувшись в мешанину из рассыпавшихся кофейных зерен.

\- Мистер Поттер! - Испуганно отозвался хозяин лавки, пытавшийся хоть как-то убрать беспорядок. - Какая честь... А мы тут закрыты, впрочем, если вам хочется чаю, или, скажем, конфет...

\- Я на работе. - Гарри сделал серьезно лицо. - Вы же обращались в аврорат? По поводу нападения на профессора Снейпа?

\- Я, ну, ну в целом... - продавец вздохнул, придвинулся ближе и тихо прошептал — Он на шкафу.

\- Кто? - Так же шепотом отозвался Гарри.

\- Профессор. - Ответил мужчина и опять вздохнул.

В это время где-то под потолком послышался шорох и на плечи ошалевшего Поттера спикировал огромный черный кот. 

\- П-профессор? - Гарри схватился за стеллаж, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

Кот смотрел презрительно и испуганно одновременно. 

=+=

\- Поттер? - Драко остановился на пороге, наблюдая, как Гарри помогает хозяину лавки восстанавливать разрушенные стеллажи и банки. - Ты, конечно, самая сладкая конфетка из всего ассортимента, но какого хрена ты меня сюда вытащил?

\- Малфой! - Гарри густо покраснел, бросил быстрый взгляд на кота и повернулся к Драко. - Мне нужна твоя помощь в одном... весьма деликатном деле.

\- Выбрать между горьким и молочным шоколадом? - Драко изогнул бровь. - Лично я больше люблю горький, однако если ты имеешь в виду какие-нибудь непристойные, но возбуждающие игрища, то я в целом не против любого варианта.

\- Я хотел попросить тебя помочь сварить зелье! - Гарри схватил его за рукав и оттащил подальше от хозяина лавки, который уже предвкушал, сколько получит от Пророка за такие пикантные сплетни.

\- Поттер, ты работаешь в аврорате и можешь получить любое необходимое зелье. - Слегка устало сказал Малфой. Он протянул руку и смахнул с щеки Гарри сахарную пудру. - Не скажу, что мне не приятно твое общество, но у меня правда очень много дел.

\- Это профессор Снейп! - Гарри указал на кота.

\- Это кот. - Возразил Драко и посмотрел на животное.

Кот снисходительно посмотрел на Малфоя и пренебрежительно отвернулся. 

\- О, дядя Северус! - Драко протянул руку и погладил его за ушами.

=+=

Сириус очень переживал. Переживая, он доел все блинчики, которые остались после завтрака и теперь задумчиво ковырял засахарившееся варенье. Ему казалось, что он что-то упускает в воспитании Гарри. Как его крестный, он считал себя обязанным следить за его физическим и душевным здоровьем. 

\- Привет! - Люпин вошел на кухню, держа в одной руке пакеты с едой, а во второй Тедди. Тот тут же протянул руки к Блэку и радостно заулыбался, предвкушая обнимашки с любимым дядей. - Ты, я вижу, уже поужинал.

\- Думаешь, Гарри счастлив? - Самым несчастным голосом спросил Сириус, подхватывая Тедди на руки и отдавая ему измазанную вареньем ложку.

\- Вполне. - Пожал плечами Ремус, ставя на огонь чайник. Гарри с упорством бегемота тащил всех в счастливое будущее, не давая никому шанса избежать этой участи. Иногда Люпин даже считал, что чем скорее Драко осуществит свой план-перехват, тем спокойнее им всем будет жить.

\- Я ужасный крестный. - Сириус подпер голову рукой. - Он мне ничего не рассказывает! Наверняка он страдает, от того что этот мальчишка Малфой все время крутится рядом! Страдает! И молчит!

\- Молчит? - Переспросил Ремус, который как то раз чуть не наткнулся на Драко и Гарри, которые активно страдали в каком-то отдаленном углу дома, обтирая пыльный комод задницей Поттера. - Сириус, ответственность это тяжелая ноша.

\- Очень тяжелая. - Согласился Блэк. - Невыносимо тяжелая.

\- Ужинать будешь? - Сдерживая смех, спросил его Люпин.

\- Буду. - Вздохнул Сириус.

=+=

\- Поверить не могу, что ты собрался трансгрессировать вместе с котом... профессором! - Ворчал Драко, кутаясь в мантию и вышагивая по улице. Гарри спешил за ним, пытаясь одновременно удержать кота, застегнуть пуговицы и не подскользнуться. Северус отчаянно цеплялся за жизнь и не хотел путешествовать, спрятанным под мантией аврора.

\- Ну забыл я! Ты, можно подумать, все помнишь! - огрызался Гарри, сердито шмыгая подмерзшим носом.

\- Основы я помню, шрамоголовый! - Малфой резко остановился и повернулся к Поттеру. - Пришли.

\- Вижу. Слушай, думаешь они не будут против? - Гарри неуверенно позвонил в звонок.

\- Да кто тебе в чем может отказать. - Пожал плечами Драко и, чуть улыбнувшись, провел ладонью по его спине. - Испугался, Поттер?

\- Еще чего! - Тут же ухмыльнулся в ответ Гарри.

\- Гарри! Драко! - Ремус открыл дверь и дружелюбно улыбнулся, пропуская их в дом. - Проходите, на улице холодно.

\- Профессор, я хотел попросить об одолжении... - Гарри вытащил ошалелого от такого непочтительного обращения кота и посадил в кресло. - Можно он несколько дней поживет у вас?

\- А это кто? - Сириус выглянул из ванной, где купал Тедди. Его волосы были забраны в высокий пучок, а рубашка была вся мокрая и в пахнущей клубникой пене.

\- Это Се... - начал Поттер, но Малфой перебил его.

\- Серафим. Привет, дядя Блэк!

\- Что за имя такое? - Сириус неодобрительно посмотрел на Драко, и скрылся обратно в ванной.

\- Хорошее имя. Благородное. - Малфой подхватил кота на руки и понес на кухню, предоставляя Гарри право самому разобраться.

\- Ты же знаешь, что у оборотней отличное обоняние. - Невинным тоном заметил Ремус.

\- Отличное обоняние и привычка обнюхивать профессоров зельеварения? - Так же невинно ответил Поттер.

\- И в кого ты такой умный? - Проворчал Люпин, уходя на кухню, - Точно не в Джеймса.

=+=

\- Гарри? Эй, проснись... - Драко потряс Поттера за плечо, стараясь спрятать улыбку, вызванную его сонным и взъерошенным видом. - Зелье готово, теперь осталось дать ему настояться неделю.

\- Неделю! - Гарри потер лицо руками и выглянул в окно. Была глубокая ночь. - Спасибо, Драко... Я пойду, пожалуй. Тебе надо поспать, наверное. Ты же спишь. Ну конечно, ты спишь, черт, что я несу вообще!

\- И что же ты, просто уйдешь, отделавшись очередным «спасибо Драко»? - Малфой покачал головой, недобро усмехаясь. - Что за дела, Поттер!

\- А... а что ты хочешь? - Гарри был уверен, что знает ответ на свой вопрос, но очень сильно надеялся, что Драко больше заинтересован в мировом господстве, чем в его заднице. Не то, чтобы вышеуказанная задница была против, но это же Малфой! Когда это он сдавался ему так быстро!

\- А что ты можешь мне предложить? - Драко протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в лохматые пряди волос Гарри, мягко поглаживая его по голове и привлекая ближе. - Нетривиальные услуги требуют нетривиальной оплаты, мистер аврор. - Выдохнул Малфой ему в самые губы. 

\- Боюсь, что у меня при себе ничего нет, мистер зельевар. - Гарри подарил ему свой самый невинный взгляд и подался навстречу, касаясь губами его губ. - Но мы же сможем что-нибудь придумать? Уроки полета на метле? Курсы правильного хвата палочки? Мастер-класс по полировке древка метел?

\- Есть у меня тут одно древко, которое срочно необходимо отполировать. Дважды, как минимум! - Решительно заявил Малфой и уронил его на диван.

=+=

Сириус лежал в ванной, пялясь в потолок. Большая, коварная трещина упорно ползла от одной стены ко второй, захватывая новые территории с каждым днем. Стоило бы сделать здесь ремонт, прежде чем переезжать сюда с ребенком. Собственно, Блэк сюда не переезжал. Он просто все время был вместе с Тедди и Ремусом и даже не задумывался о том, что может быть где-то еще. 

Послышался какой-то шум, и Ремус увидел запрыгнувшего на стул кота. 

\- Ремус! - Заорал Блэк.

\- Что? - Люпин заглянул в ванную, стараясь не смотреть на беспардонно мокрого и откровенно обнаженного Сириуса.

\- Серафим на меня пялится. - Пожаловался Блэк и показал коту язык.

\- Шалун этот Серафим, не правда ли? - Ремус рассмеялся и потрепал по голове Северуса. Тот сделал вид, что шипит и недоволен.

\- Может, он тоже хочет купаться? - Задумчиво спросил Блэк, глядя на кота.

Профессор Снейп решил, что пришло время стратегического отступления. 

=+=

С прогулки они вернулись грязные, довольные, усталые и вместе с беспородным псом. Ремус тоскливо смотрел, как ковер заливает жидкая грязь и пытался снять с Тедди и Сириуса испачканную одежду. Пес забился под стул и озирался, не понимая, что ему делать. 

\- Гау, гау! - Радостно заявил Тедди, размахивая руками.

\- Правильно, собачка. - Согласился Люпин. - Твой дядя, кажется, притащил собаку. И что нам с ней делать?

\- Оставим? - Блэк сделал жалобные глаза.

В этот момент в комнату зашел Северус. Увидев мокрую собаку, он выгнул спину, зашипел, и моментально запрыгнул на плечо к Ремусу, впиваясь в него когтями. 

Пес отчаянно и испуганно заскулил. 

=+=

Северус бродил по дому, пытаясь найти место для сна. Тедди наваливался на него руками и ногами, и спать с ним было сложно. Спать с Ремусом или Сириусом в кровати он не хотел по очевидным для него причинам. Тем более, что Люпин и так коварно ухмылялся и двигал бровями, припоминая ему случай в ванной. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он сел на пороге между коридором и гостиной, не зная, куда пойти. Пес, которого вымыли и расчесали, затаился на лежанке, стараясь прикинуться ветошкой. Северус посмотрел на него и решительно направился вперед. Пес оцепенел и начал молиться всем собачим богам. 

Снейп обнюхал его, чихнул, и устроился спать, сложив голову и лапы ему на живот. Пес озадаченно моргнул и уснул от страха. 

=+=

\- Завтра утром зелье будет готово. - Сказал Драко, поглаживая Гарри по плечу. Тот лежал рядом, устроив голову у него на груди и закрыв глаза.

\- Отлично... - Пробормотал он, устраивая ладонь на животе Малфоя.

\- Не хочешь сообщить своим друзьям, что мы встречаемся? - Драко подергал Гарри за ухо.

\- Ай! А мы встречаемся? - Поттер посмотрел на него, ухмыляясь.

\- Я приготовил тебе утром завтрак. Это очень серьезный шаг для любого Малфоя.

\- Один раз!

\- После второго мне придется на тебе жениться.

\- А после третьего?

\- А об этом приличные люди говорят уже только после свадьбы. - Малфой рассмеялся и щелкнул Гарри по носу.

\- Сириус тебя убьет. - Поттер перекатился на спину и раскинулся на кровати, глядя в потолок.

\- Он живет с Ремусом и его ребенком. - Заметил Драко.

\- Да, но он не понимает, что они глубоко женатая парочка. - Гарри ухмыльнулся. - Тем более, после этой недели...

\- Что? - Малфой приподнялся на локте, глядя на Поттера. - Что? Ах ты... коварный маленький интриган!

\- О да! - Рассмеялся Гарри, вспоминая, как Сириус жаловался на то, что Северус-Серафим подглядывает за ним в ванной.

\- Гарри, нет! - Драко упал на подушки.

\- Гарри, да! - Поттер оседлал его бедра и потянулся вперед за поцелуем.

=+=

\- Кто это у нас тут хороший мальчик? - Спросил Люпин и чуть не упал от смеха, когда на его вопрос к нему повернулись Сириус, пес, Тедди и Северус. Кот, правда, тут же сделал вид, что он просто решил вылизать шерсть на спине.

=+=

\- Почем он кот?! - Сириус тыкал пальцем в Северуса, который наконец вернул себе человеческий облик.

\- Почему он... не кот?! - Блэк вопросительно смотрел на всех в комнате.

\- Еще виски? - Драко разлил остатки бутылки по стаканам.

\- Мяу мяу! - Заявил Тедди и потянул руки в Снейпу.

=+=

\- Бесит меня эта трещина. - Заявил Северус, глядя на потолок в ванной.

\- Угу. - Сириус сполз ниже и переплел их пальцы на руках. - Меня тоже.

\- Опять вы тут непотребствами без меня занимаетесь? - Ремус вошел в комнату, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

\- Без тебя не занимаемся. - Снейп улыбнулся, когда Люпин наклонился и поцеловал его и Блэка.

\- Я пошел в кровать. В ваших интересах завершить омовения до того, как я усну! - Пригрозил Люпин и ушел, по дороге снимая с себя одежду.


End file.
